Marked
by FeelsLikeStormingACastle
Summary: Stevie Rae has just been Marked by a vampyre Tracker. She now needs to restart her life at a new school, with new friends, and a whole new family. Her life has been completely turned upsidedown. This is just the beginnning...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! I've decided to write a fanfiction about Stevie Rae Johnson (the Okie dork) from the _House of Night _series. I will apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. I seem to miss them when I am typing fast. If you would like me to continue with this fanfiction, all you have to do is review my story. I will be glad to write more if I know people are enjoying it. No copyright is intended. All characters from HoN belong to P.C. and Kristin Cast. I only own the characters and plots of my own creating. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the bright rays of the Oklahoma sunshine pouring in to my room via the cracks in the pale blue blinds that cover my window. My first instinct was to pull my warm, green blankets up over my head and burrow beneath them like a groundhog. But that was pushed from my mind the minute I heard my oldest brother, Austin, open my bedroom door.<p>

"S.R." He called into my room, using my initials as a nickname. "Mama's made bacon." He told me as he closed my door again. I heard his footsteps running down the hall and into the kitchen of our single story ranch house.

Then it hit me. The smell of fresh bacon. My mouth began to water as I quickly jumped out of my bed, threw on my fuzzy cow slippers, and grabbed my light summertime robe. The weather here in Oklahoma can be quite strange. It was the middle of July, but there was a brisk nip in the air that made walking around in short pajama pants and a tank top quite uncomfortable. I walked over to the mirror that was hung above my dresser and shook my head to rid myself of the awful bedhead I always woke up with. I smiled as my short, blonde curls bounced on my shoulders. Finally satisfied with myself, I made my way to the kitchen.

My mama was standing in front of the gas stove with an oven mitt on, frying strips of bacon in one of her many cast-iron pans. She turned around and smiled when she saw me. "G'mornin' darlin'." She said. "Your brothers went outside to get your daddy for breakfast. When they get back, we'll eat." She explained as she turned her attention back to the bacon. I also noticed there was toast in the toaster and eggs (sunny-side up) on a plate on the counter.

"Yum." I said to myself as I took a seat at the table, waiting for my daddy and brothers.

My mama finished up with the bacon, and the toaster signaled that the slices of toast were ready. She quickly prepared each individual plate with the way everyone likes it and carefully brought them to the correct places at the table. I always admired my mama's coordination. She used to be a waitress at Obbe's Diner when I was little, so she knew how to balance so many plates at once. I could never do that. I was too much of a klutz.

Just then, my daddy and three brothers came piling through the side door and into their seats at the kitchen table.

"What took y'all so long?" I asked, looking from one of them to the others. "I'm starved."

My daddy leaned towards me from his spot at the head of the table at ruffled my curls with his hands. "Mornin' Stevie Rae."

I laughed lightly to myself. "Mornin' daddy." I reached across the table to grab the strawberry jam and a knife to cover my toast with it. I sure did love my strawberry jam. But my actions were cut short by a cough. I cleared my throat and picked up the jar of jam. "Frog in my throat." I explained to my family.

"You feelin' okay?" My second oldest brother, Trevor, asked me. I could see the concern in his eyes. I rarely got sick. And when I did, it was usually something that required multiple trips to Doctor Connick's office.

I nodded. I wasn't particularly feeling 100%, but I didn't feel too sick either. I just had a bit of a cough. Nothing major. Seriously. My folks needed to stop worrying so much. I shook it off, and didn't cough for the rest of breakfast. Once I was finished with my eggs, bacon, and toast, I cleared my place at the table like a good daughter and went to go get ready for the day.

Today was the Henrietta town summer carnival. Everyone would be there (all 6,200 of us). I decided to wear my cream-colored halter top with the embroidered flowers and a light denim vest to match. I threw on my lightwashed roper jeans (to match the vest), my lucky brown belt with the solid brass buckle, and my favorite pair of brown cowgirl boots. Lastly, I brushed out my hair and grabbed my cowgirl hat with the brown heart on the front. Happy with my appearance, I skipped out of my bedroom, stopping to cough once more, and out to the front porch to join my family.

Everyone was already waiting in the pickup. My daddy was driving and my mama was sitting shotgun. My three brothers were occupying the back of the truck. I climbed in with them. Then, our family's good old Australian shepherd, Dex (short for Dexter), hopped in with us and off we went to the Henrietta Town Summer Carnival.

When we arrived there, my daddy parked the pickup on the grass that was designated as a temporary parking lot. "I'm gonna go find Cheyenne and Dakota." I told my parents as I climbed out of the back of the truck and made may way over to the go-karts. I knew I would find them there.

Cheyenne McNash and Dakota Elas were my two best friends. The three of us had been inseparable since kindergarten. Me and Cheyenne had known each other since we were in diapers. It also helped that she was my next door neighbor. Dakota had moved to Henrietta from Plano, Texas halfway through our kindergarten year. Me and Cheyenne were the only kids in the class to accept her. We've been close ever since.

"Stevie Rae! Over here!" I heard Dakota call my name. She and Cheyenne were standing by the entrance to the go-kart track, flirting with Jesse Brooks, the Henrietta High School hottie and captain of the Fighting Hen's baseball team (yeah, our mascot is the Fighting Hens- isn't that sad?). I walked over to them, having to clear my throat several times before joining in their conversation.

"Hey y'all." I smiled.

Jesse tipped his cowboy hat at me. "Howdy." He winked.

I could feel my cheeks turning red as I blushed like an idiot. I did my best to ignore how cute Jesse was and turn my attention to my two best friends.

"What'd I miss?" I asked, hoping the answer was not a lot.

"Nothin' really." Cheyenne replied, pushing her straight red hair out of her freckled face. "It's still early. Plenty of time to see Wayne Graga barf pumpkin pie all over the tilt-a-whirl."

"You think that kid would'a learned not to ride after the pie eatin' contest." Jesse said. "It happens e_very _year."

We all started to laugh. It was true. Every year since any of us could remember, Wayne Graga had entered the pie eating contest. He always won, but that's not a surprise considering how fat he is. But then Wayne thinks it's alright for him to ride the tilt-a-whirl immediately after. That never ends well for him as well as the innocent bystanders in the path of his projectile vomit.

Our laughter was cut short by Dakota telling us about the creepy guy looking our way. We all turned to follow her gaze. Sure enough, there was a tall man staring at us. But that wasn't the worst of it.

"Is he a-" Jesse started to say, but was cut off by Cheyenne.

"Shh. Don't say the 'v' word."

She was talking about the word 'vampyre'. I knew what she was referring to and took a closer look at the man. Jesse was right. Sure enough, this creepy man was pale and possessed the blue crescent moon on his forehead that is the classic Mark of a vampyre. He also had the intricate knotwork of an adult vamp framing his eyes and cheeks.

"He's a Tracker." I whispered to my friends.

"Yeah, and he's looking right at _you_." Cheyenne told me.

I gulped. I knew she was right. This vampyre Tracker was looking straight at me. He began walking towards our group. The four of us huddled closer together. We were all afraid, and we should've been by what happened next.

"Stephanie Johnson! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" His ceremonial words cut through the air like a knife through warm butter.

The Tracker lifted his long finger and pointed at me. At that instant, searing pain shot through my forehead then down my entire body. At that instant, I knew life as I once knew it was over forever. And then, my world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alright! Chapter 2 of _Marked_- well my version anyway (Stevie Rae's journey). I hope y'all are enjoying my fanfiction so far. Remember to go and tell all your friends to read it too. The more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll write/post. The next chapter should be up within the next couple of days. Also, if any of my fans out there want a character in this fanfiction, please inbox me with your ideas (name, age, former, appearence, personality). Read and review ;D**

* * *

><p>When I finally came too and opened my eyes, they were quickly shut again once I saw the sunlight. It wasn't anything like it was before. The sun made my eyes hurt, almost like they were burning. I put my arm in front of my face as a temporary barrier and allowed my vision to register the rest of the things surrounding me. Cheyenne, Dakota, and Jesse were all huddled over me. Their faces were filled with concern, fear, sadness, and pain. Cheyenne was even shedding several tears. "Wha- what happened?" I asked, my voice shaky as I slowly made my way to a sitting position.<p>

"He Marked you." Dakota blurted out, barely in a whisper. She pointed to my forehead.

I followed her point and reached my hand up to my head. It still hurt, but it wasn't like it had been before.

Dakota pulled out a small compact mirror out of her front pocket and handed it to me.

I hesitated at first, unsure if I wanted to see what I already knew was true. Finally, however, I did take the small mirror. Opening it, I braved myself to the reflection that awaited me. I couldn't help myself from gasping at what I saw. It was me, but it wasn't. It was a stranger, but it wasn't. My facial features were the same, except for the outline of a sapphire crescent moon on my forehead, square above and between my very blue eyes. If it was possible, they seemed even bluer against the new paleness of my skin.

"No." I managed to choke out through the tears I was desperately trying to hold back. _This cannot be happening._ I thought, looking up at my friends.

I knew in their faces they felt for me. We all knew what this meant. My whole life had just been changed. I wasn't the same Stevie Rae Johnson who had woken up that morning. I was a vampyre fledgling, destined to either complete the Change into a full-fledged adult vampyre or die when my body rejected the Change. Either choice I had, I wasn't thrilled.

An ominous silence had fallen over us. I was too much in shock to speak. Cheyenne was on the verge of a hysterical breakdown. And both Dakota and Jesse looked like they had no idea what they should and shouldn't say. Then Jesse broke the silence. Turning to look at Dakota, he spoke. "Dakota, go find Stevie Rae's parents. They need to know 'bout this. We gotta get her outta here before this whole mess causes a big ol' scene." He said.

Dakota just nodded. Listening to Jesse's instructions, she turned and headed towards the rest of the carnival in search of my family.

"This can't possibly be happenin'." I finally had the strength to say out loud. "I got so many plans for myself." I wasn't talking to anyone in particular, but I figured both Jesse and Cheyenne were listening to every word that came out of my mouth.

Jesse walked over to the fence he had been leaning against before this whole crazy thing began. He reached down to his brown messenger bag that was on the ground and pulled out a pair of polarized sunglasses. "Here." He said, walking back over to me. "Put them on. It'll help with the sunlight."

"Th-thanks." I said weakly as I took the sunglasses from his hands. I put them on. They did help a little bit, but being out in the light was still pretty uncomfortable.

Cheyenne sunk down to her knees next to me. She was crying so hard, but I could see how much effort she was putting in to not fully breaking down like a maniac freak. "I don't want you to leave." She told me. "Stay here with us. We don't mind that you're a vampyre." She said.

I shook my head, slightly increasing the new headache I possessed. I went to go speak, but was cut off by a cough. I cleared my throat and looked Cheyenne in the eyes. "I-I can't." I stuttered, taking her hands in mine. "Y'all know I gotta go to the House of Night." I explained. "Or else this whole thing'll kill me."

"I still don't want you to leave." Cheyenne frowned.

Jesse bent down besides her and gently rubbed her back to calm her. "It's her callin'." He said. "Stevie's gotta go. Gotta go be 'round her kind."

_Her kind._ The way he said it sounded like I didn't belong here anymore. That's when I knew he was just putting on a brave face. He thought I was a monster. I knew it. He was just playing nice so Cheyenne and Dakota would turn to him once I left.

"If there was any way I could stay, don't think for one darn second I wouldn't." I tried my best to fake a believable smile at Cheyenne. "You're my best friend, Cheye." I said. "Practically like the sis I don't got." That got a small smile out of her.

"Promise me you won't turn into one of them awful goths?" She asked. "They wear too much black ickyness." That was the Cheyenne McNash I knew and loved so dearly.

"Promise." I smiled. This time, I was actually able to smile without faking it. "Promise you'll call me?" I asked her. I had heard that a lot of times once someone was Marked and went to the House of Night, their old friends seemed to drop them. I didn't want that happening. Cheyenne and I had been through too much together for her to throw our friendship under the bus just because I'd become a fledgling. I shouldn't have been worried, but I still was. It was a lot for me to take in. My whole world had just been flipped upside down.

At that moment, Dakota came running over with my mama and daddy not far behind. My third and final older brother, Mitchell (Mitch) was right behind them followed by Trevor, Austin, and even Dex.

It took all I had in me not to burst into tears that instant.

"Oh, baby." My mama called as she came running over to me.

My daddy was right behind her. He helped me stand up and quickly pulled me into a tight embrace. Without letting go of me, he turned to look at my brothers. "Austin, go get the pickup and bring Dex with you. Trevor and Mitch go help him."

I guess my brothers nodded in unison and took off back towards the temporary grass parking lot. I heard Dex bark as they took off. He trudged over to me and nudged my legs, making a cute little whimpering sound. That's when I lost it. The tears began to flow in heavy streams down my face. "I don't want this." I cried into my daddy's chest. "I just wanna be normal."

He stroked my blonde curls. "It'll be alright." He told me. His voice sounded calm and sure. "I love you, Stevie Rae." He added.

I pulled out of his embrace so I was looking him in the eyes and nodded. I sighed, knowing what was next for me. I would have to immediately go to the closest House of Night (in Tulsa- a little over an hour away) or I would die. I coughed again. This time, the cough was worse. It wasn't just one of those little coughs people get when they got a tickle in their throat. This cough hurt my chest.

My mama obviously noticed me flinch at the sudden pain in my chest. She came over to me (she had been standing off to the side) a looked me in the eyes. "Stevie Rae, darlin'." She began through the tears welling in her bright blue eyes. "Know this doesn't change they way we love you." She said. "Your papa and I will always be your team. And so will your brothers."

Dex barked.

"And Dex too." My mama let out a light smile.

I nodded in agreement as Cheyenne spoke up. "And me." She smiled at me, coming up behind me and hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

I turned around and hugged her back, but another cough kept me at bay. "Sorry." I said, clearing my throat.

Cheyenne looked concerned. So did my parents (and Dex too). "We need to get you to Tulsa." My daddy said. "And I mean now."

"We'll make a quick stop at the house to grab your things." My mama explained. "Then we'll hit the road."

Cheyenne cleared her throat. "Um, can I, uh, come?" She asked, her voice quaking with each word that was spoken.

My parents turned to look at me. "Your call." My mama said. "She's practically part of the family."

I smiled in agreement with that statement. Turning my attention to Cheyenne, I spoke. "I wish you would." I said. "I can't think of leavin' without my bestie."

Cheyenne couldn't contain herself any longer. She threw her arms around me in a ginormous embrace.

"So will ya help me pack?" I asked, as another cough took over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3, y'all. I wanted to get it written and posted sooner, but I got a bit of a chest cold :( I did manage to write it though, and here it is. I apologize for any grammatical or spelling error cause I didn't get to re-read it yet. This is the longest chapters so far but it may not be the longest to come. IDK yet. I hope y'all are enjoying my story and want me to continue. Remember to read and review!**

* * *

><p>"So here's what we'll do." My daddy began. "I'll carry you to the pickup and we'll go home. Sound like a plan?"<p>

I nodded. "I suppose."

"Make it look like ya fainted or sumthin'." Cheyenne told me. "That way, no one will question ya." She faked a smile.

I returned her 'smile'. "Shouldn't be too hard." I said with a cough. I've had enough practice with fake fainting over the years that I've pretty much gotten it to the point where even my parents and Cheyenne would believe it. And they were the people who knew me best. When I was little, I would sometimes 'faint' to get out of chores I really didn't wanna do. Of course, if I used my little trick all the time, it wouldn't work no more. But once in a while- on a hot summer day- I could get out of collecting eggs from the chickens (those creatures terrify me!).

My daddy walked over to me. "Tip your hat down to cover the Mark." He whispered. I did as I was told before wrapping my arms around his neck and letting him lift me up into his arms. He was really, really strong. My daddy was a carpenter, so he knew how to carry things without throwing out his back or knees.

I allowed my body to go limp in his arms, making it easier for him to carry me and making it look like I just passed out or something. He, my mama, Cheyenne, and Dex (Jesse went back to the go-karts) began walking toward the temporary grass parking lot where my brothers were waiting with the pickup. We took the sideway through the carnival, trying to avoid as many people as we could. Seeing as if most everyone was on the rides, listening to Old Man Farber play his banjo, or chasing after their kids who were all sticky from too much cotton candy, very few people seemed to notice us. We arrived at the pickup with little trouble.

Trevor opened the backseat of the pickup, and my daddy helped me in the car. Cheyenne sat there with me while my brothers and Dex occupied the back of the truck. Again, my daddy drove and my mama sat shotgun. Just as soon as my daddy started up the engine, the worst cough of the day came over me. This cough made my whole body shake and my eyes water. Cheyenne gently patted my back to try and comfort me. "We really gotta hurry." I heard her say. Her voice was full of severe concern. I'm sure she thought I was gonna die right then and there. I sure felt like I was. I felt the pickup go faster and knew my daddy was flooring it.

Once my coughing finally stopped, I rested my head on Cheyenne's shoulder. "I'm tired." I told her, thinking I was talking normally, but my voice came out as a weak whisper instead.

"Almost home." She replied. "Then we pack quick and y'all go to Tulsa."

"Aren't ya gonna come?" I asked her, hoping she wasn't backing out now. I needed her there with me. I couldn't imagine going to the House of Night without her there to say goodbye and comfort me.

"Of course." She smiled down at me as she caressed my cheek, playing with my curls that had fallen in my face.

"Good." I tried to smile back, but I coughed in her face instead. "Sorry." I frowned, clearing my throat.

"It's kay." Cheyenne's smile faded. I could see how worried she was for me. We had been best friends for as long as I can remember. She's always been there for me, and I've always been there for her. Not even me getting Marked was gonna change that… I hoped.

I guess Cheye could sense that I was worried she'd leave me because she started singing Carrie Underwood's version of "I'll Stand by You".

_Oh why you look so sad_  
><em>The tears are in your eyes<em>  
><em>Come on and come to me now<em>  
><em>Don't be ashamed to cry<em>  
><em>Let me see you through<em>  
><em>Cause I've seen the dark side too<em>

_When the night falls on you_  
><em>You don't know what to do<em>  
><em>Nothing you confess<em>  
><em>Could make me love you less<em>

_I'll stand by you_  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>  
><em>Won't let nobody hurt you<em>  
><em>I'll stand by you<em>

As she finished singing the first chorus of the song, tears will filling both our eyes. "I'm gonna miss you like crazy." Cheyenne said. "You're my best friend, Stevie Rae. Nothing, not even that Mark," She began, gesturing to the outline of crescent moon on my forehead. "will ever change that."

It took everything, all the energy I had left in me, not to burst out crying. I think I probably would've if we hadn't pulled into the driveway of our single story ranch house.

"We're here." My mama called from the front seat. I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes as I heard my brothers and Dex jump down from the back of the pickup truck. Mitch ran over and opened the car door for me and Cheyenne. She got out first, and the two of them helped me out of the car. When I got out and my feet touched the ground, I nearly collapsed as another cough came to me. I would've collapsed if Mitch and Cheye hadn't caught me first. I continued to cough, being supported by their grasps, for at least a full minute before finally things subsided. My lungs felt like they were burning out of my chest, and my whole body felt as if I was standing on an earthquake. Tears were streaking down my cheeks from all the coughing, and my headache from being Marked had increased tremendously. I felt like someone was constantly hitting me in the temples with a hammer while digging their knees into my chest so I couldn't catch my breath. I had never felt this bad before in my life. It was scary.

My daddy came around the pickup to where Mitch and Cheye were holding me up. He took me from them and lifted me into his arms like I was nothing more than a small child. This time, I didn't have to pretend to faint and go limp in his arms. The minute he began walking toward the house with me in his arms, I had another coughing fit. This one was ended in several seconds by me passing out in his embrace.

I woke up (I don't know how much later) in my bedroom, lying down on my bed with my warm green blanket wrapped around me and my head resting on about three of the most comfortable and fluffy pillows in the whole house. I could feel a cool, moist cloth resting across my forehead and someone gently stroking my arm. I blinked several times to rid my vision of the sleepiness it still possessed before being able to register who it was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey." I called to Cheyenne who was intently watching my mama and Austin pack up some of my favorite clothes and chotchkies.

Cheyenne quickly turned her attention to me, as did my mama and oldest brother. "You're up." Cheye squealed happily. "You've been out for a good 45 minutes." She told me.

My mama walked over to my bedside and removed the cloth from my forehead. "Your fever's gone down." She told me, placing a warm hand on my head. "How are you feelin'?"

"Like crap." I replied, coughing slightly as I made my way to a sitting position with the help of Cheyenne and my mama.

"We packed your stuff for ya." Austin called from across my bedroom. "Just take a quick browse through your drawers and make sure we didn't forget nothin'." He told me. "I ever got your cowboy boot lamp all wrapped up and in the truck."

"And my Elvis clock?" I asked, my voice sounding weaker and weaker by the minute.

He nodded. "I wouldn't dare forget that." He smiled, plopping down on the foot of my bed.

"And all your posters of Kenny are packed too." Cheyenne added. "I made sure to take extra special care myself." She said. "Not one of 'em's ripped or nothin'. All in perfect condition. I promise ya." She smiled at me, showing her dimples for the first time since I got Marked. I knew she was gonna miss me, but I was glad to know I had a friend like her to take such good care of my Kenny.

"Thanks." I giggled lightly to myself, trying my best not to enter another fit of coughing, as I swung my legs over the side of my bed. Cheyenne helped me to my feet as she led me over to my dresser. I took a quick inventory of the items left in the drawers. All was well, but I turned my attention to the stack of CDs on top of the dresser and noticed no one had packed them up yet. "Where's my travel case?" I asked, turning my attention of Austin who I knew had borrowed it two weeks earlier when he went with his girlfriend on a roadtrip to Memphis. "Ya know, the one with the mistletoe on it?"

"Oh, it's in my room. Be right back." He smiled before taking off to get my CD case.

While I waited for him to return, Cheyenne and I went through my stack of CDs and removed the ones I wanted to bring to Tulsa from their appropriated cases. In total, I had 31 disks made up of Kenny Chesney, The Dixie Chicks, Carrie Underwood, Keith Urban, Rascal Flatts, Tim McGraw, Martina McBride, and Shania Twain (yeah, I'm an Okie. I know!).

Austin came back in with my travel case, and he and Cheyenne quickly packed it up with all my CDs. My mama led me back over to my bed and gestured for me to sit down. "Are you ready?" She asked me, her voice sincere and full of worry.

"As I'll ever be." I faked a smile, as she pulled me into her sweet embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4! And we're finally at the House of Night! Remember, if you want me to write more, you gotta review the chapters! Also, if you want a character in this fanfiction, just inbox me with the name, age, former, appearence, and personality (i'll try my best to put you in the story). I really hope y'all are enjoying this!**

* * *

><p>"Car's ready." My daddy called from the front door down the hallway. My mama and I stood up. Cheyenne grabbed my CD case and helped my mama lead me to the pickup. Austin ran ahead so he could finish loading up my bags in the back with my brothers. When we got outside, the sunlight was even more uncomfortable and unbearable than before. Even though I was still wearing Jesse's sunglasses and my cowgirl hat, my eyes still felt as if they were burning. I took my place in the backseat of the pickup with Cheyenne. Once again, my daddy drove, my mama sat shotgun, and my brothers occupied the back. But this time, Dex didn't come with us. Instead, my brothers had all my belongings with them.<p>

"Here, why don't you take a nap or sumthin'?" Cheyenne offered once we had been on the road for several minutes. "Ya look super tired, and ya got wicked bags under your eyes."

I nodded. "Yeah, I am." I replied, my voice still coming out no more than a weak whisper. I coughed again, but this one didn't wrack my whole body. It did make my chest hurt even more, and made my breathing come in short little pants for several minutes. Once I finally was able to get by breathing back to normal, I rested my head on Cheyenne's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel her stroking my back as we drove on. Eventually, I must have drifted off because the rest of the ride to Tulsa was a complete and utter blur.

Next thing I knew, Cheye was shaking me awake. "Stevie Rae, we're here." She told me. "We're gonna be pullin' into the House in a few minutes."

I opened my eyes. "What" I asked groggily as I pushed myself up into a seating position and looked around. I briefly glanced out the car window at the little shops we were driving past.

"We're in Tulsa." My mama turned around from her shotgun seat to look at me. "We should be at the school in a minute."

"It's just 'round the corner." My daddy threw in, as the car rounded the corner. I blinked several times before my eyes could focus on what was in front of me. Our pickup truck pulled up to the grand gates that surround the House of Night. Before we pulled into them, I let out one more ginormous coughing fit and slumped down against my seat, breathing heavily once it was all over. My daddy drove through the gates and followed a sign that said PARKING.

The campus was magnificent. The main building reminded me of those Harry Potter books. It was kinda like how I imagined Hogwarts to be, only better. The main building looked like a castle, surrounded by a lush, beautiful courtyard. The entire school seemed to be surrounded by a tall stone wall that was made of the same stones as the buildings. Everything was just so much to take in. _This is where I'm gonna be living for the next four years. _I thought to myself. _If the Change doesn't kill me first. _Off to the sides of the main buildings were several more buildings. I figured these to be the dormitories and class halls. They looked a bit more modern than the main building, but still possessed the same stone castle theme.

My daddy pulled into one of the empty parking spaces, and we all got out. I was starting to feel slightly better. My headache and fatigue were decreasing, and my chest no longer felt like someone was sitting on it. I was still pretty tired, but things were starting to look better. Cheyenne and my brothers grabbed all my bags out of the back of the truck the followed me and my parents to the entrance of the castle-like main building. Once inside, I took off my sunglasses became my eyes didn't hurt anymore and handed them to my mama. The seven of us walked through the dim hallways of the main building until we came to a sign that said HEAD PRIESTESS.

"I, uh, think we go there." I spoke up, my voice shaking with nerves.

My daddy nodded and led the way. He stopped to knock on the door, but before his fist made contact with the wood, someone spoke from within. "Enter."

I looked up at my mama and gulped. "You go first." She told me, her voice calm and gentle.

I nodded and took a deep breath before turning the door handle and entering the room. Seated at a desk on the far side of the room was a woman. She bore the Marks of an adult vampyre. Her sapphire crescent moon was filled in and patterns of swirling ocean waves framed her eyes and face. She was tall and thin with long, dark hair and eyes. She was gorgeous, more beautiful than any other adult vampyre I had seen in my life. "Ah, you must be Stephanie Johnson." She spoke as she rose from her chair and made her way to greet me and my family in the doorway.

"He-hello, m'am." I gulped and smiled, not sure if I should curtsy or bow or just shake her hand.

She smiled at me, showing off just how pearly white her teeth were. "I am Neferet." She spoke. "I am the High Priestess of our Goddess, Nyx, here at the Tulsa House of Night." She explained, reaching out her hand for me to take.

Hesitantly, I did. Instead of giving me a normal handshake like I expected, she grabbed my wrist. I did the same. _It must be how vampyres shake hands_. I thought and tried to smile at her. The truth was, she intimidated me.

"Do you like your name?" She asked me.

I was surprised by her strange question. "I, uh, I, uh, guess so, m'am." I stuttered.

"Stephanie Johnson?"

"I do prefer to be called Stevie Rae." I spoke up. "No one calls me Stephanie."

"Then Stevie Rae it is." Neferet smiled. "Here at the House of Night, our students are able to change their names because they are emancipated youth. Some choose to keep their birthnames, others go simply by nicknames, some drop or change their surnames, and some even change their full name. It's a choice they all have."

I nodded. "Stevie Rae's good." I said. "Stevie Rae Johnson."

"Well, Stevie Rae Johnson," Neferet smiled. "How about I show you to your room, and your family can help you unpack your things and settle down while they say their goodbyes."

"We'd love that." My daddy said. "I'm Stevie Rae's father, Lucas Johnson." He introduced himself, putting out his hand for Neferet to shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She shook his hand (normally!). "It is so very nice to meet a young fledgling whose family is so supportive of the Change. I have seen many children come through here without the love and support of their families. It is quite a tragedy."

"Families disown their children?" My mama was shocked. "How could someone dare do that to their child? We would never leave Stevie Rae. She'll always be part of our family. No matter what."

"I am glad to here that." Neferet said. "That should help young Stevie Rae with her transition here at the House of Night. Now allow me to lead you all to her new room."

"Do I got a roomie?" I asked, hoping the answer was 'no'. I didn't think I wanted a roommate right away. I liked my privacy, plus I figured a lot of people wouldn't like my 'Okie' style and taste in décor.

"I have you in a room to yourself, unless you would like a roommate." Neferet explained. "But I figured you would like to be alone." She added. "Especially after your journey here."

"Huh?" I asked, confused about what she meant by my journey.

"Did you start to become ill before you were Marked and fall even more unwell afterwards?" Neferet asked.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I did wake up with a bit of a cough." I told her. "And it got a lot worse after, uh, this." I said, pointing to the outline of the moon on my forehead.

"We had word that you were falling ill quickly." Neferet began. "Your body had already started to reject the Change because you were not near an adult vampyre. You should be feeling much better now that you are within the boundaries of the House." She explained.

I nodded. "I do feel lots better." I said. "I mean, I'm still really tired."

Neferet nodded in understanding and smiled at me. "Well then, let's get you settled and unpacked. You can sleep until breakfast."

"Isn't that in the mornin'?" My brother Mitch asked. "Don't ya mean dinner or somethin'?"

"No." Neferet shook her head. "Our days and nights are switched here. Because the sun bothers both vampyres and fledglings, our day is your night and vice versa. So I will get Stevie Rae for breakfast, and she will go about her first day with the rest of our school."

"Oh." Mitch looked away, obviously feeling like his question was a dumb one.

"Vampyre's are nocturnal." I whispered to him, trying my best not to laugh at his lack of common knowledge. "Haven't ya read the books?"

Mitch rolled his eyes at me and gently punched my arm.

"If you would all follow me, I will show you to Stevie Rae's room." Neferet got everyone's attention. When she spoke, people felt like they had to listen. Not just the fledglings and other vampyres in the school, but I could tell my family (humans) felt the same aura of power coming off of her.

The seven of us slowly exited the Head Priestess's room and followed Neferet back down the dimly lit hallway and back outside. I pulled my cowgirl hat down to shield my eyes from the sun, but the walk from the main building to the girl's dorms didn't take a super long time. We were back inside the comfort of those dim lights in no time.

We followed Neferet through what looked like a student lounge area (it was totally deserted- everyone was asleep) and up to a staircase leading to the second floor. We briefly walked down a hallway lined with what I figured were other students' dorm rooms and finally stopped in front of one of them.

"This is your room." Neferet told me, pushing open the door to reveal a plain dorm room with nothing more than a bed, dresser, nightstand, and desk. "Let me know if you need anything." She smiled, gesturing for me and my family to enter the room before she began walking away. When she was several steps back down the hallway, she turned around. "Oh, and Stevie Rae," She began. "Welcome to the House of Night."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Chapter 5! I love the song "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw. If you don't know it, I'd suggest listening to it. It's awesome! Now the story's gonna be getting into all the good stuff at the House of Night! In the next chapter, I'll introduce some other students at the school (but I need some people to submit their ideas for characters to be those students!- inbox me your ideas). Review if you want more! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"She seems nice." Cheyenne smiled, putting her arm around my shoulders as we entered my new room.<p>

"I suppose." I shrugged, as I took a seat on my new unmade bed. My mama came over to me and sat down as well.

"How are you feelin', sweetie?" She asked, looking me in the eyes. I could see she was still very worried about me.

"Better now that I'm here." I replied. "I should be good as new as soon as I get some sleep." I smiled, lying back against the mattress.

My mama grabbed my arm and pulled me back up to a sitting position. "Here, I'll make your bed." She smiled as she and I stood up.

"Where do ya want these?" Trevor asked, carrying a box labeled FRAGILE.

"Just put it over there." I pointed to an empty corner of the room. "And be careful."

"Yeah, be careful." Austin repeated. "Her cowboy boot lamp and Elvis clock are in there. Hence, the _fragile_." He joked.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to him, taking the box full of clothes out of his hands. "I'll take those." I said, walking over to the dresser and beginning to unpack and fold my clothing neatly into each of the drawers.

Cheyenne walked over to me and began helping me unpack. "I'm really gonna miss ya." She said. I could see the tears beginning to fill her big green eyes.

"I'm gonna miss ya too." I yawned. "Oops, sorry." I giggled.

"I get it." She hugged me. "You must be really tired after this mornin'."

I nodded. "I am."

"Stevie Rae." I heard my daddy call. I let go of Cheye's embrace and turned around to look at my daddy. He was helping Mitch unpack some of my chotchkies while my mama neatly made my bed.

"Yeah?"

"We're not gonna stay too long. You need your rest. I saw there was a parent's night scheduled for two weeks. We will come up then." He explained.

"Alright." I nodded. "That sounds good."

Just then, I caught what I thought was a wiff of my mama's famous homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Do I, uh, smell cookies?" I asked, sniffing the air.

My mama smiled. "I was waitin' for you to notice." She said, taking the box that Cheyenne had brought in, opening it, and pulling out a plate of her cookies.

"Yes!" My smile grew from ear to ear.

"But that's not all." My mama replied. "We figured you'd need some things to get ya started." She added, as she pulled out a bag of her homemade butter biscuits, a pack of Thomas English Muffins, a jar of Smuckers strawberry jam, two packs of strawberry Twizzlers, and a box of Lucky Charms.

"All the good food." I said. "How long do y'all think this'll last me?" I asked.

"Not very." Mitch laughed. "I've seen ya eat a box of Charms in one sittin'."

"True." I smiled. "Thanks, mama." I walked over and gave her a big hug. "Can I have a cookie?"

She nodded, laughing. "Of course." She took the Saran wrap off the plate and offered it to me. I took a cookie and bit into it. My mama made the best chocolate chip cookies ever. They were never burnt or too crunchy. They were always moist and yummy. Even the bakeries around Oklahoma couldn't compare to her secret recipe.

My daddy looked down at his watch. "Do you think you can handle unpackin'?" He asked me. "We should get hittin' the road." He walked over to me, took my cowgirl hat off (and threw it onto my freshly made bed), and kissed me on the top of my head. "I love you, baby girl."

"Love ya too, daddy." I hugged him. "I get that ya wanna beat the traffic. I understand." I reassured him. "And think, if y'all get back in enough time, I get to sleep and y'all can still go see the Tim McGraw fiddler's tribute!"

That made my daddy laugh.

"What? Ya know ya wanna." I teased. It was true. I knew how much my mama and daddy enjoyed listening to the fiddler's tribute every year. Since I was really little, I remember my daddy singing Tim McGraw's songs to me. It's just something I've grown up on, and I knew how much he loved that part of the carnival.

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_." My daddy began singing Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl".

He continued singing the song as my mama and brothers joined in on the acapella. Cheyenne and I sat on my bed, eating cookies and listening to my family's serenading.

_Gonna tell you how much I love you_  
><em>Though you think you already know<em>  
><em>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<em>  
><em>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born<em>

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_  
><em>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown<em>  
><em>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door<em>  
><em>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"<em>

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_  
><em>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half<em>  
><em>That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man<em>  
><em>I know he'll say that he's in love<em>  
><em>But between you and me<em>  
><em>He won't be good enough<em>

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in_  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

By the time they all finished, I was in tears. "I really love y'all." I said, biting my lip to keep from crying any more as my family tackled me in a giant embrace on my bed. This dog pile ended up with all of us in a mixture of tears and laughter.

"We'll be back to visit in two weeks." My mama reassured me as they all got ready to leave.

"Okay." I smiled, putting on a brave face. "See y'all then."

I hugged my mama, each of my brothers, Cheyenne, and my daddy goodbye before I retreated to my bed as they left my room. It was a truly bittersweet moment. I knew I had to be at the House of Night if I wanted to survive. I knew my family still loved me and that I could call or email them whenever. But I was still gonna miss them terribly. I was gonna miss waking up in the early morning to do whatever chores needed to be done around the house. I was gonna miss wrestling with my brothers until my mama made them stop tackling me (cause they broke my left arm in three places doing that a couple years ago). I was gonna miss hanging around Lake Henrietta with Cheyenne and swimming and jumping near the rocks on the northern shore.

Thinking of all the things I was going to miss about my old life brought me to tears. I buried my head into the pillow on my bed and cried for a good twenty minutes before exhaustion took over my whole body, and I gently rested my head down on the now wet pillow soaked with my tears. I took in a couple of deep breaths to calm myself and gather my thoughts before I drifted off into a heavy sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry that I haven't posted in forever! I've had final exams and all that fun stuff. But I'm back, so have no fear! Here is chapter 6. I do not own the Transiberian, Blue Men, YouTube, or Billy (you'll see what I mean). I hope y'all enjoy the chapter. I really need people to submit character ideas. Just inbox me! Remember to read and review if you want more. I will try to post more chapters soon!**

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I was asleep. I was woken up by an incessant knocking at my door. Groggily, I rolled out of my bed, nearly stumbling because of the sheet that decided to wrap itself around my legs, and made my way to the door. "What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I opened the door.<p>

Neferet was standing there with a girl who looked to be a year or two older than me. "Did you sleep well?" Neferet asked. "You are looking much better now that you have rested."

I nodded, shaking the bed-head out of my hair. No matter what I did, I always ended up with really messy hair after I slept. "I suppose." I shrugged.

"Good." Neferet smiled. "Stevie Rae, I would like you to meet Azura Samuels. Azura is a fourth year here at the Tulsa House of Night. I figured she would be able to show you around and help you get acclimated."

I turned my attention from the gorgeous vampyre High Priestess to the awkward-looking girl standing beside her. The girl, Azura, was tall and slender with a blue crescent moon on her forehead- same as all fledglings- that seemed to glisten against her tan skin. She had big green eyes and pin-straight red hair.

"Hi. I'm Azura Samuels. But I guess Neferet already told you that. It's so cool that you've been Marked. You're going to love it here!" She spoke, not stopping to take a single breath. "I'm a fourth year, but I think she told you that too. You're going to learn so much! We get to take fun classes, not like those boring human high schools." She explained, still not breathing. "I'm taking drama and poetry and modern art. It's awesome! I like art. What about you?"

I shrugged, looking at Neferet who seems like she was trying very hard not to laugh at Azura. "I, uh, guess I like music."

"Music's cool. I really like the Transiberian Orchestra and the Blue Man Group. They're awesome. Have you ever listened to them? You should listen to them. You'll like them. Unless you're not into that kind of stuff. I really like them. They're awesome."

Wow, she was tiring to listen to. "I don't really know who they are." I replied, hoping desperately that I wouldn't regret telling her that.

"Oh. That's okay. You've got plenty of time to listen to them while you're here… unless you reject the Change. I hope that doesn't happen. That would be bad. There was this one kid like two years ago from Seattle who got Marked and died like a week later. It was tragic. He went to my school and everything! I didn't know him though. I think his name was Gregorio. Did I mention that I'm from Seattle? Where'd you say you came from?"

"I'm an Okie." I told her. "My family's from Henrietta. It's a little over an hour away. Not too bad." I explained, surprised that I was actually able to get a word in.

"Oh! Cool!" Azura exclaimed.

"Stevie Rae, why don't you put this on." Neferet interrupted, handing me a pile of clothing that consisted of a cute black plaid shirt, a matching blazer that had a cool looking design embroidered on the breast pocket, and a pair of black knee-high socks.

_So much for not goin' Goth_. I thought, taking the clothes from Neferet's arms. "Thanks." I faked a smile.

"It's a basic uniform." Azura explained before Neferet was able to get a word in. "You don't always have to wear it. Usually, we just wear a lot of black. The only thing that is mandatory to wear is that." She said, pointing to the embroidered design. "Each of the four formers and the professors have their own. Yours is a spiral that represents the silver labyrinth of Nyx, a new beginning."

I nodded. "Okay." I said. "I'll go change."

"I'll wait right here!" Azura replied.

I closed my door and walked back over to my bed. I sighed, looking around my new room once more, taking in the fact that this was my new home. I really did need to make it more "me". I had tons of posters and knick-knacks to arrange. I took off my roper jeans and cream halter and switched into the black skirt and blouse. I was surprised at how cute they made me look. _I need to get a black cowgirl hat and boots to match_. I thought._ That'll make things more like home_.

Once I though I looked presentable, I braced myself for the talking storm I knew was coming from Azura. She was waiting right out in the hallway, like she said she would be. "It's time for breakfast. We should get down to the dining hall before all the good food is gone. They make us eat healthy stuff, so none of that greasy bacon. There's lots of fruits and eggs and protein and other stuffers to keep our bodies in tip-top shape! I hope you like fruit! I love fruit. Oranges are my favorite. They're so yummy. I like bananas too. And papaya. Papaya is a fun word to say. Maybe that's why I like the fruit so much. Do you like fruit?"

I nodded. "Strawberries." I replied.

"I like oranges." Azura said.

That reminded me of the Annoying Orange- that video on YouTube. This almost made me laugh, but I was able to contain my thoughts. "So, where's the dining hall?" I asked.

"Oh, that's in a different building. We'll have to walk. I hope you're up for that. You did sleep most of our night. I hope you rested up. Neferet said you were in really bad shape this morning. That must've sucked. Did it hurt? Like all the coughing and such? Did it? I hear when someone rejects the Change that it's really painful. I don't want that to happen. It sounds all icky and gross. I've never seen it, but it sounds really gross."

"Wh-what happens when you reject?" I asked. The way she said it made it sound even worse than I thought. And I thought dying was pretty bad.

"Apparently, you drown in your own blood. Your lungs fill with blood and you start coughing it up and vomiting it up. It's real nasty. Yuck! And you bleed from you mouth and nose and eyes and ears and get all cold and your whole body aches like crazy. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy, except for maybe those terrorist guys. They kill good guys. And that's a sin. Only the bad people should die. All of Nyx's children, both human and vamp, don't deserve to suffer. I really hope that never happens to you. You seem too good to die." Azura tried to reassure me, but ultimately made me even more scared.

"Oh, thanks for explainin' that." I replied, as Billy Joel's "Only the Good Die Young" began playing in my head. "Yeah, I don't wanna die either. Doesn't sound too fun."

Azura smiled. "You'll love it here!" She told me as we exited the dorms and began walking in the crisp summer breeze of an Oklahoma night. "The dining hall's right over there." She pointed to a building not far from where we now stood. "I hope you're hungry and well rested. We'll have classes next. Neferet should be giving you your schedule while we eat. You'll be sitting with me and my friends."

I was surprised that she had any friends. She was beginning to drive me crazy with all her talking. Her mouth was moving faster than a NASCAR race, and was twice as loud as one of those engines. "Thanks." I fake smiled. "That sounds great."

"No problem!" Azura grinned. "It's always nice to see new faces. After we eat, I will show you to your first class. It's your homeroom. We don't have lockers. We have cabinets, kind of like cubbies in grade school. You keep your stuff there. If anything is stole, the professors will know and so will Nyx, so no worries."

"Yeah. No worries."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for not posting in a while. My laptop rejected the Change, so it's officially dead. :( I haven't really had the chance to get on my home's computer until today, but here's the newest chapter. I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting, but I hope this makes up for it. I will try and post more soon, but I have work and stupid school crap to finish before September. Again, I say I need character ideas. Thanks to Sami (Azura), Jaime (Iphi), and Tory (Danity/Flash) for submitting ideas. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Cheer up. You're gonna love it here!" Azura smiled at me, ear to ear in this almost clown-creepy way. "Come on, smile!"<p>

I fake smiled just to make her stop staring at me.

"Smells like waffles and fresh fruit!" Azura exclaimed, a little too excited for breakfast. "Come on." She grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me behind her. "We don't wanna miss the good stuff!"

Finally, we made it to the food line and grabbed our plates. Azura sure did love fruit. She took two waffles and stacked them with slices of oranges, bananas, and papayas. I wasn't too hungry, so I only took a small bowl of oatmeal with strawberries in it.

I then followed Azura to a table where two other students were already sitting. As we approached them, Azura began the introductions. "Iphi, Danity, this is my new friend, Stevie Rae." She turned to me. "Stevie Rae, this is my roommate Iphi and this is Danity." I waved at the two girls sitting at the table.

"Hi." The girl called Iphi stood up and put her hand out for me to shake. "I'm Iphigenia, but most everyone calls me Iphi." She explained. She was really tall and skinny with long dark hair and even darker eyes. "I'm a fifth former." She said. "Welcome to the House of Night."

I smiled. "Thanks." I shook her hand.

"Do you like it so far?" She asked me.

I shrugged. "I haven't really been here all that long." I stated honestly. "So I dunno."

"It'll get better." The other girl, Danity, chimed in. She was tall, but nowhere near Iphi's height, and looked to be very athletic with frizzy blonde hair. "I hated it at first. I've been here half a year. But now I love my friends. They're like family. And the professors and classes are cool too. But I'm guessing Azura told you all about that already, huh?"

I nodded.

"Here, take a seat." Iphi slid her tray next to Danity's and made room for me and Azura to sit and eat.

"Thanks." I said.

"Where you from?" Danity asked with a mouthful of Honey Nut Cheerios. "I'm from Birmingham."

"Greece." Iphi chimed in before I could answer.

I swallowed the spoonful of oatmeal, so I could talk. "Henrietta." I said. "It's about an hour away from here."

Danity and Iphi looked at one another and nodded. "Cool." They said.

Just then Neferet walked over to the four of us with an envelope in her hand. "Stevie Rae," She began. "This is your schedule." She explained to me. "I placed you in music because I heard you tell Azura you like that, but if you see a class you do not enjoy, let me know, and we will switch you out." She said, handing me the envelope.

"Okay. Great." I smiled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my child." Neferet returned the smile before turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"So, what're your classes?" Azura asked anxiously.

I opened the envelope and looked at the paper inside.

1st Hour- Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford

2nd Hour- Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento

3rd Hour- Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea

4th Hour- Vampyre Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet

LUNCH BREAK

5th Hour- Spanish 101. Rm. 216. Prof. Garmy

6th Hour- Tae Kwan Do. Gymnasium. Prof. Schiero

"What is this?" I asked, surprised at what I saw. "Fencing, Tae Kwan Do? Are you sure this ain't summer camp?"

"Welcome to the House of Night." Danity laughed. So did Azura and Iphi.

"I love how newbies always think their classes are some sort of mistake. So cute!" Azura squealed. I thought her voice was already annoying, but now she just sounded like a piglet being chased by a dog.

I finished the rest of my breakfast as quickly as I could. I just wanted to get away from Azura. Her friends didn't seem so bad, but fencing class was starting to sound better and better to me.

"Uh, where's the gymnasium?" I asked when I was done eating.

"My boyfriend's in your hour. I'll get him to walk you there." Danity said, pulling out her cell phone.

"You're allowed to have phones in school?" I asked.

"Newbies!" Azura squealed once more.

Iphi answered for Danity. "This isn't like regular high school, Stevie Rae. We have more freedom here. Phones are allowed, but the professors ask that you try not to disrupt their classes."

About ten seconds later, a boy ran up behind Danity and covered her eyes with his hands. "Guess who?" He asked.

Danity turned around. "Flash! Don't sneak up on me like that." She ruffled his sandy blonde hair.

The boy smiled cockily. "So what'd you want, baby?" He asked.

"This is Stevie Rae." She gestured to me. "It's her first day, and she's got fencing first hour. Can you show her where to go and what to do?"

Before I knew it, the boy was standing behind me. No wonder his name was Flash. "Sure." He said. "Come on. Follow me."

"It was nice meetin' y'all." I said to Azura, Iphi, and Danity before following Flash out of the dining hall.

We went back outside and headed to a building directly across the courtyard from where we just were. "Here we are." Flash said, pushing open the double doors. "This is Tulsa's House of Night's gymnasium. State of the art." He added, walking over to a wall to our right lined with what looked like cubbies from preschool. "These are our cabinets. This one must be yours." He pointed to an empty cabinet directly next to his. "And those are your books."

"Thanks." I looked at the three text books already in my cabinet. _Classic Literature, The Fledgling Handbook 101, and Basic Spanish. _"Don't look like a lot."

"It's really not." Flash said. "Just don't lose that one." He pointed to the one labeled _Fledgling Handbook 101_. "That'll be your lifeline for your first year."

"Helping out our new student now, are you Mr. Flash?" A voice called from behind us.

Both Flash and I turned around to see a short manwho looked like he would be the perfect stay-at-home dad. His tattoos were magnificent, however. They were two dragons that breathed fire on his crescent moon then extended down like serpents around his jaw line.

"Hello, and welcome to the House of Night. I am Professor Lankford, but you may call me Dragon. Everyone does."

"Hence the dragon tattoos." Flash whispered to me.

I nodded. "Hey." I said shyly.

"Have you ever fenced before?"

"No, sir."

"Sir?" Dragon laughed. "I like that one. What's your name, fledgling?"

"Stevie Rae Johnson."

"Well Stevie Rae Johnson," He smiled. "I guess I'll just have to teach you how to fence."


End file.
